


Enter the Unknown Allegiances

by Louieiguess



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louieiguess/pseuds/Louieiguess
Kudos: 4





	Enter the Unknown Allegiances

**RiverClan:**

Leader: 

Crookedstar - huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: 

Oakheart - reddish brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: 

Mudfur - long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

Leopardfur - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Blackclaw - smoky black tom

Stonefur - gray tom with battle-scarred ears

_Apprentice: Shadepaw_

Mistyfoot - dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly - dark brown tom

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Apprentices:

Whitepaw - dark-furred tom

Shadepaw - dark gray she-cat

Silverpaw - pretty silver tabby

Queens:

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat

_(Mother to Heavykit: heavy-set tabby tom)_

Elders:

Cedarpelt - brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed

Graypool - thin grey she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: 

Thistlestar - gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: 

Tigerclaw - big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Medicine Cat: 

Spottedleaf - Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Warriors:

Bluefur - blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Lionheart - magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Whitestorm - big white tom

_Apprentice: Sandpaw_

Redtail - small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

_Apprentice: Dustpaw_

Darkstripe - sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Runningwind - swift tabby tom

Willowpelt - very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur: small dusky brown -she-cat

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: 

Brokenstar - long-haired dark brown tabby

Deputy: 

Blackfoot - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Medicine Cat: 

Runningnose - small gray-and-white tom

Warriors:

Stumpytail - brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Brownpaw_

Boulder - silver tabby tom

_Apprentice: Wetpaw_

Clawface - battle-scarred brown tom

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

Nightpelt - black tom

**WindClan:**

Leader:

Tallstar - black-and-white tom with a very long tail


End file.
